Twisted House
by Arashi4
Summary: An alternate universe fic: Kumanari must save her friends and family when a curse affects Uriko, Stun, and many other people. WARNING: this is not for the weak stomached, lotsa wierd and nasty stuff. I won't continue unless I get some good reviews, cau
1. Explinations and Disclaimers and Stuff

This story is like a novelized version of Clock Tower 2, with BR and Geobreeders characters in the story instead of the original cast. I own none of the characters (except Kumanari/Inazuma) or the plot. Some of the plot has been changed since I am trying to write this like a version of the game played to the "perfect" ending that has all of the info in it. In other words, this is Clock Tower 2 spoiler sensitive. If you plan on ever playing Clock Tower 2, and you don't want any of the story spoiled I suggest you not read this story until you've COMPLETELY beaten the ENTIRE game. All the CT2 characters have names but I forgot them mostly.   
  
Cast... CT2's character- BR character  
  
Aylisa/Bates - Kumanari/Inazuma   
Stephanie - Uriko  
Aylisa's uncle - Mitsuko (you'll see why this is)   
The Detective - Taba (Geobreeders)  
The News reporter- Long  
The mysterious woman - Jane  
George Maxwell - Stun  
Aylisa's dad - Gado   
Aylisa's aunt- Greg  
The Nurse- Alice  
Ashley- Narusawa (Geobreeders)  
Aylisa's male cousin - Takami (Geobreeders)   
The weird doctor- Busuzima  
  
Explanation of the story's name- I didn't want to use the original name of the game and since it's about a REALLY messed up family for the part and it starts in a house that's having problems with supernatural stuff...why not called it Twisted House?  



	2. The Prolog

Years ago Gado was walking home when he heard a noise coming from a nearby cemetery. Not being one to ignore these things, and since he was far from superstitious, he went to see what it was. Moments later he was digging something out of the ground and his old friend, Mitsuko was holding a flash light for him. After some time he removed a large white bundle from the hole, that held something gold inside.   
  
~Some Years Later~  
  
Kumanari walked off of the train and walked to her aunt's house. She felt very paranoid because of the strange occurrence that had happened. She'd been at a sleep over and only she survived. Was it Inazuma's fault? Didn't she remember some strange face being involved? She couldn't remember...when Inazuma was in charge her memory was useless.   
  
~At her aunt's house~  
  
Mitsuko seemed worried and sat with Greg to talk about things. "Have you seen Narusawa," Mitsuko asked. "No," Greg answered, "She's been gone a long time..." A deep silence covered them for a moment or so and then a sound, like a thump was heard. "That could be her," Greg thought aloud. "It could also be Kumanari," Mitsuko mentioned, "She's coming to stay with us for a few days." "Are you sure that it's still safe for her to be here," Greg asked, making a motion to say he was speaking of the latest happenings at the house. "I'm not sure," Mitsuko answered, "But I hope so."   
  
"I'll go check and see what that was," Greg said and walked out of the room. Mitsuko held her head and thought aloud. "I wish I knew what the heck was wrong," she said. Suddenly a Greg was heard screeching and Mitsuko jumped up in surprise.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Kumanari arrived outside of her aunt's house in time to hear the blood-curdling screech emitted by Greg. She shook her head, looking upset, as if she already knew something was deeply wrong. Then she hesitantly walked into the house.   



	3. Horrible Findings (Part one of CT2's fir...

Kumanari put her bags down near the doorway and looked around. "Aunt Mitsuko," She called, "I'm here!" "That's strange...it's so quiet," she said after no one answered. She looked into the shelf where all the shoes were kept. "It looks like everyone is home..." She thought out loud. The house was a well taken care of two-story home with Japanese or Chinese type building style. It was usually very light when people were home, but now it had a dark, emptiness about it.   
  
Kumanari decided she'd drop by the bathroom before she looked for anyone. When she opened the door she felt like she would double up and toss her lunch. Someone's leg was sticking out of the toilet, not only that, but it was GREEN too. "Wha.... What is this," she asked in shock. A familiar, yet very strangely twisted laugh vibrated through the room. Kumanari quaked a little, but the bathroom and hall way were small, so she could tell whoever it was wasn't in either place. There was a possibility that this person was in the dining room, upstairs, or in the other bathroom.   
  
She checked the other bathroom first. "That's strange," she said to herself as she looked in the washing machine, "Their clothes are here too...maybe they were poisoned?" Deciding to check for bad medicine, she checked the cabinet above, and pulled out a gun. "What the heck is this doing here," she asked in surprise. She was afraid things were getting a little TOO freaky so she kept it, just in case she might need Inazuma's help. She still saw no sign of anybody, but then she noticed YELLOW blood.   
  
"Ewww," Kumanari said, "this just gets more and more twisted, doesn't it? Please tell me this is just some weird joke...or a nightmare..." Kumanari very hesitantly followed the trail and saw it led into the bathtub. When she looked in there was an entire green body in there, missing two legs, an arm, and it's head. She backed off, nearly tripping on herself and the laugh came again, but this time a voice followed. "I'm going to get you Kumanari," the voice taunted. She wondered if the voice really could have belonged to whom it sounded like it did, and doubted it.  
  
After she got back into the hallway she heard the phone ringing in the dining room, so she ran in to answer it. She got there before it stopped ringing and picked it up, saying hello. She was so hopeful that she'd finally get some answers, and that it might be her aunt or her father saying that they made a mistake, but instead it was that familiar, but twisted voice again. "HA! I'm going to kill you," the voice taunted, "Ha! I'm going to kill you!" Kumanari hung up the phone and picked it up again, seeming even more panicked than she did when she had hung it up. "It's dead," she asked herself, "but how did that call come in?"   
  
She'd had more than enough now, and she was determined to get out. She ran to the door and tried to get out, but it wouldn't budge. She tried EVERYTHING she could think of but it didn't move at all. "What's going on," she cried in panic, "Why am I stuck here... Ok Kumanari...stop it and think... I'll have to find another exit or something." Kumanari went back into the dining room, where there were four doors and only one besides the one that she came in from would open. That door led into sitting room that had a pantry and also led to the kitchen, Kumanari hadn't seen what was behind either of the other doors before. She decided she shouldn't look either; they were most likely bedrooms or closets.   
  
Kumanari looked grossed out and annoyed as she saw one of the arms on the table. She swore this green body thing was getting repetitive, but it was holding a key? When Kumanari tried to get a closer look the arm MOVED. Kumanari screamed and fell to the floor in shock. The good news was that the key had dropped from the arm's hand, so Kumanari wouldn't have to touch it. She took the key and went back out to the hall, deciding to go upstairs. She had remembered that there was a balcony door in Narusawa's room. If things were low enough she maybe able to jump off.   
  
At the top of the stair way there were three doors and a samurai statue. Hoping, that nothing was in this toilet, she went to the door farthest from the stairs and closest to the Samurai. Of course, that room was another bathroom. After a few moments she checked the cabinet in that bathroom for bad medicine and found nothing at all, but something under the sink caught her attention. There was a note carved into the wood that said, "HELP ME PLEASE!" Kumanari stood up and looked in the mirror, looking horrified. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse the more she looked around.   
  
She then walked into the hallway that had all her cousin's bedrooms on it. First was Uriko's room, then Narusawa's, and Takami's room was at the very end of the hall. Kumanari went into Narusawa's room and looked around. There was her piano, her bed, her little chair, and the door to the balcony. It was all still the way she remembered it. When she saw the Clock Tower poster hanging over Narusawa's bed she scowled. "This isn't a game," she spat at it and then looked over at the piano. To her horror, it started playing on it's own, then it jolted to a stop, and Kumanari heard that laugh again. She backed into the little chair, nearly tripping over it and knocking it over.   
  
Kumanari looked behind her and started shaking again. "N-N-Narusawa," she yelped, "Oh no...wh-what'll I do!" When the chair fell over a green head had rolled out of it. Kumanari would have started sobbing by now, but she was losing control. She stood up with a determined, almost demented look in her eyes and a smirk on her face that definitely didn't suite her personality. Then instead of going to the balcony she turned around and walked out. "Time to see what's up with this place," she said, sounding a little deeper voiced.   
  
She walked out of the bedroom hall, back into the room with the stairs and entered the other room, which was a living room. Mitsuko was standing on the opposite side of the TV, searching for something. "Who the hell are you old woman," she asked Mitsuko. "Kumanari," she answered, "you are here, but something's very different." "That's cause I'm not Kumanari you idiot," she answered, "I am Inazuma." "Oh no," Mitsuko replied, "So then it has affected you too? What has happened to Kumanari, I need to talk to her!" "I'm sorry but dear sweet Kumanari is sleeping," Inazuma said, with a bit too much sarcastic sweetness dripping from the dear sweet part, "I'm here now!"   
  
"Well you'd better be sure to take care of her," threatened Mitsuko, "I know who can get rid of you." "Yeah, yeah," Inazuma snarled, "what ever!" After that Inazuma went looking for some more weapons. She saw an unloaded rifle on the wall in the dining room and smirked, saying, "This could be pretty handy." She saw a sword hanging on the wall as well, and in between them was a fireplace. Inazuma, apparently loved weapons, but seeing how those were only for decorating got Inazuma to look elsewhere. She walked into the room between the dining room and kitchen and saw something on the floor where Kumanari had landed before. She leaned over and picked it up before thinking. "Kumanari's amulet," was all she said before she returned back to being plain, old, Kumanari.   
  
Kumanari looked around and sighed. "Why'd she have to bring me back here," she asked, thinking of that creepy arm, and wanting nothing more than to get out of that room. She decided to go back to what she was up to before.  
  
~Later~  
  
Kumanari unlocked the balcony door and walked out. Oddly it was pure dark outside except for the lights on the outside of the house. A few flowerpots decorated the small walk way. She walked over to the edge and found a loose part in the wooden railing, so she started trying to pry it out. Just then that laugh came again...only this time it was definitely behind her. She looked behind her and saw Uriko standing there with a strange look in her eyes and a twisted smile on her face. Kumanari looked surprised, and turned around. "Uriko," she asked, "where have you been?"   
  
Uriko didn't answer but Kumanari saw something shiny in her hand. It was a knife! That settled it, Kumanari's suspicions had been right. Uriko was behind all these odd things some how, but Kumanari knew it couldn't be something she was doing on her own will. She had to find out what was going on. Just as she decided that Uriko lunged at her, knife and all.   



	4. Uriko's attack! (Part two of CT2's first...

Kumanari fell to the side in shock, taking the lose part of the railing with her. Uriko couldn't react in time and fell off when she tried to stop. Kumanari watched in horror as she saw Uriko fall into the darkness. "Oh god," she said in upset, "I hope that doesn't kill the poor girl...I'm sorry Uriko" Kumanari walked to Takami's room, which was at the other end of the balcony, but it was locked. "Looks like I should go the other way," she said, looking more upset, "Narusawa, Uriko, possibly Takami too...is my entire family dead now?"   
  
After going through Narusawa's room she was in the bedroom hallway. She, decided to try to go into Takami's room from this side, but that door was locked too. She finally looked into Uriko's room. It was a normal room, but Kumanari noticed something was different. There was something that looked like a glowing, gold thing on the bed. "What's this," she asked as she came closer, "a doll? No...it's a statue! What's it doing in Uriko's room?" She tried to touch the statue and it zapped her. "Aah," she yelped, "Strange...there's some power that's just radiating from it!" She tried to look at it more, but she suddenly heard a scream.   
  
"Takami," she yelled, and then ran back out to her bedroom door on the hallway. She banged on it and tried everything but there was no response. So she went back to the balcony entrance and strangely enough, the door was already opened a crack. She opened more and saw the other door close as someone giggled. "U-Uriko," she wondered. Takami's room had a large metal dresser, a normal dresser, her bed, and her computer. She saw someone at the computer and went to look. Just as she'd feared it was Takami, with a dagger stabbed straight through her. "Takami..." she said sadly, "don't worry I'll try to get Uriko back to normal again."   
  
She saw something on the desk and looked at it. It was picture of the family all together, looking happy. Just as she sighed the picture fell forward and she jumped. Nothing happened so she put it back up and left it alone. Everything was freaking her out, and that was understandable. "It's gotta be something to do with that statue," she decided. So she went to inspect it one more time.   
  
After finding out nothing more she wondered if Uriko's radio worked. She turned it on and it was nothing but static on all the stations. "This must be broken," she thought. Then a male voice came though the static, only repeating Uriko's words. Kumanari picked up the radio and smashed on the ground. She was getting so tired of all these threats and not knowing what the heck was going on. Then she heard Uriko's laughing again. Thinking quickly, she picked up one of Uriko's chairs. When Uriko approached her she banged it on her head, hard enough to knock her out. "Sorry," she said as she ran out.   
  
When she got back into the bedroom hall she stopped to think. "I've got to get Inazuma's help," she said, "I know nothing about protecting myself...I'll just have to hope he doesn't go over board." So she went back out to the stairway's hall, and started to go into the living room, when she stopped to look at the samurai statue. "Ehhh," she shivered, "This thing always gives me the creeps!" Something caught her attention and she jumped as far back as she could. Even the samurai was against her! It'd tried to slice her in half with its large sword, but it was slow.   
  
Kumanari quickly ran into the living room and closed the door behind her. She waited a little while, and it didn't seem like it was following her. Then she calmed down and started looking around. She needed somewhere safe to put her amulet, and while she was looking around she saw the cordless phone. "I wonder if this one will work," she said as she picked it up. "I'm going to kill you," the male voice said slowly. Kumanari slammed it back down. "Why do you want me dead," she wondered out loud and walked around some more.   
  
There was one of those Japanese matted floors with a table in the middle of the next room and to the right there was a sword and a little samurai doll. She'd always liked the doll but when she looked at it, even it tried to kill her! It flew up accompanied by that male voice and started diving at her. She ran from it and grabbed the sword that was beside it. When it dived at her again she whacked it out of the air and tried to catch her breath for a while. Once again she heard that laugh coming. "How many times is this going to happen," she asked, sounding VERY irritated.   
  
As Uriko started chasing her she ran out of the room, to another balcony. She crouched in a dark corner as Uriko approached. Then when Uriko was just about to go in for a stab, Kumanari broke a flowerpot over her pot and ran like heck. She ran back into the matted room and caught her breath. "When is this gonna end," she cried, "can't I at least find Aunt Misuko or Uncle Greg, ALIVE somewhere?" Then she noticed something dripping on to the table and went to see what it was. It was red...blood! Kumanari started backing up in horror when Takami suddenly went crashing on to the table.   
  
"T-Takami," Kumanari asked in horror, wondering how the heck he got there. A little voice poked at her mind. "Don't be afraid Kumanari," Inazuma said, "If you fowl up everyone is dead." Kumanari nodded and said ok, walking back into the living room. She sighed and looked around some more, checking over all the rooms up stairs. She got scared to death by a picture that seemed to get a life of it's own and tried to fall on her, but it missed. Besides that incident she found a key and had another run in with the samurai, which was to slow to chase her effectively anyhow.   
  
She went back downstairs and into the dining room, and she finally found it, there was a vase that was standing by a sink on the right of the fireplace. She put her amulet there for safekeeping and looked around some more. When she went into that room with the horrid arm in it again she heard Greg yelling. Kumanari was happy to hear someone else, but afraid because she could hear what he was saying.   
  
"Uriko stop," he was yelling, "Uriko please don't do this!" "It's show time," Inazuma's voice said in her mind. She nodded, looking determined, and tried to open the door. It was locked! She tried to unlock it with the key, and in a stroke of luck, it opened! When she got in Greg was sitting on his bed, trying to back away from Uriko frantically. Uriko looked at Kumanari as she came in, with a look that said, "you are impossible, but I WILL get you." Uriko advanced on Greg even more, waving her little knife around.  
  
Kumanari, without thought, charged at Uriko, knocking her over. "Run uncle Greg," she screamed, "hurry!" Greg was still in shock when Uriko got up and ran at Kumanari with her knife again.   



	5. Some others survived! (Part three of CT2...

Inazuma quickly came into control and kicked Uriko hard enough that she rolled backward. "Hurry up old man," she yelled, "get the hell out of here!" Greg got out and Inazuma followed and ran out just as Uriko was getting up again. Inazuma quickly closed the door and locked it, hearing Uriko bang on it. "Damn that little monster," she spat as she left the room to go back to the dining room. She picked up the amulet again, figuring that she wasn't needed since Uriko seemed to be secured.   
  
As Kumanari came back into control she wondered what happened to her uncle Greg, so she went looking for him. She went to the door on the left of the fireplace, besides the doorway that led to the down stairs hallway. It must have been the guest room; there was a stripped down bed, a cleared desk, and a closet. Strangely there was also someone's suite case there, and it had no tag on it, so she couldn't tell who's it was. She looked in the closet and found it empty, and then she found a key in the desk drawer.   
  
She went back to the dining room and tried the key on the door next to the one that led to the "arm" room, and it opened! Kumanari was starting to feel really lucky now. She went into the room and figured it was a storage room. There was a furnace, some tall shelves, a small dresser, and a gas tank. She saw something move behind the view of one of the shelves and went to see what it was.   
  
"Uncle Greg," she said happily, "your alright!" "Kumanari...what will we do," he whined, "Narusawa...Uriko.... the curse is going to kill us ALL!" "The curse," Uriko asked herself. "We're all doomed," is all that Greg would answer. Seeing she wouldn't get any answers from Greg, she looked around. She decided that she should probably keep the gas tank in mind. Then she started looking around down stairs for an answer.   
  
When she walked back into the "arm" room Uriko wasn't banging on the door anymore. Getting worried, Kumanari went back into the dining room and put the amulet back into the vase. Then she went back and hesitantly unlocked the bedroom door. The room was empty! Kumanari was worried, but thought she should look around the room, since a clue to what was going on might be in there.   
  
She looked into a mirror as she searched. "My face looks so much more mature lately," she thought aloud, "I wonder if that's because Inazuma has been dominate a lot more than usual." She looked around more and found nothing else that caught her eye. She sighed and looked at Mitsuko's bed. "I still need to know where aunt Mitsuko is," she said worriedly. Then she saw a paper on the bed and went to pick it up. "It's a note to aunt Mitsuko from my father," she said in a little surprise, and began reading it.   
  
"Dear Mitsuko  
  
I'm very hesitant to do this, but I have to have this statue in a place that I know will be safe for it. I need to keep it out of danger until I learn all I can about the curse that Stephen has stumbled upon. I hope that this causes no problems, but I know that you will take good care of it... I just finished getting that special amulet made for Kumanari, it's working great, her mood swings seemed to have stopped. Try to contact me as soon as possible if a problem occurs...  
  
Sincerely   
  
Allen"  
  
  
"The statue," Kumanari said, nearly yelling, "I knew it had to be something to do with that statue, but what?" Then Kumanari thought some more. "If Aunt Mitsuko was having problems when dad called her to ask if I could come over to get away from all that horrid news of my friends murderers, then why didn't she tell him," she asked herself, "Maybe it had just started not long before I got here... I wish I knew how I was found innocent of my friends' murderer's...if it wasn't Inazuma that killed them, who was it?" "See," Inazuma's voice nagged her, "I told you I could control my blood lust more than that!" "Sorry Inazuma," Kumanari said, walking out of the room.   
  
"Why do you keep calling these people your family anyway," Inazuma asked, "They're only your dad's friends." "They're still like family to me," Kumanari answered and walked into the dining room. The clock over the fireplace suddenly struck 13 and Kumanari looked at it in shock. That sword from the wall was flying at her now! She dodged it and barely missed being killed when it sliced her arm and rushed into the ground behind her. She held her arm, gasping, and heard Uriko coming.   
  
She ran to the edge of the table, feeling Inazuma trying to become in control again. She grabbed a candlestick as the door opened and Uriko rushed at her. Kumanari knocked Uriko on the head and ran back into the room between the dining room, Mitsuko's bedroom, and the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Uriko," she gasped, "I hope this ends soon, luckily every time I hurt you, you seem to be unaffected. I hope you don't kill me before I save you." Uriko decided to go into the kitchen and take a look, hoping she could get something to eat.   
  
She opened the refrigerator and found out it was full of good food. Then she went to the cabinet and started to open it so she could get some plates to eat with, when a knife suddenly flew into the door right beside her hand. Uriko came out, having Kumanari cornered she took her time. She waved the little knife in her hand back and forth, as if she was taunting Kumanari. Kumanari stood close to the wall, being engulfed in fear, when Inazuma took over. Inazuma snatched out the gun that Kumanari found earlier and shot at Uriko. Uriko fell down and Inazuma ran back to the "arm" room.   
  
"Inazuma," Kumanari yelled in her head, "My god, Uriko had better not be dead!" "Oh shut up," Inazuma came back, "You've seen her...while this thing has control of her she's invincible!" "You're right," Kumanari answered, "but I'm still worried about her." Inazuma walked back into the dining room and got the amulet, then Kumanari put it back down. "I have to have you around to help Inazuma," she said. "Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it," Inazuma answered irritably.  
  
~Later~  
  
"The statue's gone," Kumanari asked in surprise, "Where could it be now?" Kumanari looked all over upstairs and found nothing but that irritating samurai. So she went downstairs and was met with another great surprise. "Aunt Mitsuko," Kumanari said, "you're all right!" "Oh Kumanari," Mitsuko answered happily, "It's really you this time." "Yes it is," Kumanari answered, "Can you please tell me what's going on here?" "It's this statue's fault," Mitsuko said looking at it angrily, as she was holding it in her hand, "I've tried everything and I can't seem to get rid of it! We have to find away to destroy this..." Mitsuko handed Kumanari a key and headed into the dining room. "Please meet with me in the basement and I'll explain as much as I can."   
  
At that Mitsuko disappeared into the next room. "Why could Aunt Mitsuko hold the statute," Kumanari asked, with a hint of worry, "and where is the basement?" Kumanari thought a while and decided it must have be the door next the bedroom that led to the basement. When she used the key on that door she was once again proven right. She looked around to find her self in a tiny hall full of old magazines and nothing of importance, and walked to the other door, entering it. This time she was in a small library and she saw some stairs leading down to the basement.   
  
She went down and saw another storage of books, a table with a box of cigarettes, a lighter, and the statue, on it, and Mitsuko standing in the corner. She kept the lighter in mind and went to talk to Mitsuko. "What is it you have to tell me Aunt Mitsuko," Kumanari asked. "Well," Mitsuko started, "When your father sent the statue here I had no problem with taking care of it at all. I had hidden it in my bedroom closet and didn't have a single problem with it. Then, after your father called I found it was missing, and Uriko started acting stranger and stranger. After that the entire house felt like a death trap, and Greg and I were having a talk about it." Mitsuko paused for sometime and continued, "We heard a sound from upstairs and thought it could be Narusawa, but when Greg went out and check he found out that Uriko had killed Narusawa and spread her all over the house. On top of that, as you saw Narusawa was green. I came and told Greg to hide and then I began trying to find the statue, because the phones were all dead and I knew it had to be behind this."   
  
Mitsuko sighed, picked up the statue, and continued again, "We have to destroy this and save Uriko, we HAVE to!" Mitsuko had seemed to have lost her concentration and stared blankly at the statue, with her eyes full of anger. "Aunt Mitsuko," Kumanari called, trying to get her attention. Mitsuko grabbed Kumanari by the neck and started squeezing HARD. "You have to die," she yelled. Kumanari struggled as she felt the ability to breath leaving her quickly.   



	6. Burn, baby, BURN! (the end of CT2's firs...

Just as Kumanari felt like she was going to faint Inazuma kneed Mitsuko in the gut so hard that she doubled up and dropped her. Inazuma scowled at Mitsuko and went to get the lighter, then turned around before going up the stairs. "Nutty bastard," she yelled at Mitsuko before she left. "Inazuma," Kumanari's voice yelled again. "Shut up," Inazuma answered, "Gotta look for a way to destroy that stupid thing."   
  
Inazuma looked all over upstairs, and saw Takami's body. "Ssshit," she commented, "I should kill that little pain in the ass." She looked around more and had a run in with the samurai. She kept trying to shoot it and wasted the last of her bullets. "Damn," she said, "this thing won't die." The samurai slashed at her, getting a good cut out of her leg before she noticed how weak she felt from the blood loss in her arm, the strangling, and now the cut to the leg. "There's a first aid kit in the closet of the living room," Kumanari's voice advised.   
  
Inazuma began trying to run to the living room, but it was hard to out run the samurai with a hurt leg. She barely escaped being slashed a few more times before she got into the living room and got the first aid from the closet. "Thank goodness that samurai's too slow to follow us in here," she said, as she finished fixing herself up, "there, all better now!" She looked out and saw the samurai was gone, and then calmly walked down stairs.   
  
~Later~  
  
Uriko had chased Kumanari two more times, and Kumanari had hid under the bar in the "arm" room once, and hit Uriko with a pan the other time. Now Kumanari and Inazuma had looked everywhere and all they found was that gas tank. "Maybe we should get that statue and try to burn it," Kumanari thought suddenly, "but with what?" "I got a lighter," Inazuma said. "I'll get the statue and come back for the tank then," Kumanari decided.   
  
Kumanari walked back into the library and was surprised to find Mitsuko lying on the ground. "Aunt Mitsuko," Kumanari yelled in worry. "I'll be fine," Mitsuko pleaded, before passing out, "just get the statue and burn it, quickly, BURN IT!" Kumanari did as told quickly and ran back into the dining room. She stopped and thought for a moment. "I better get my amulet," she thought aloud, "I need to be completely concentrated on burning this, so I can't let Inazuma get me caught up in fighting." She got the amulet out of the vase then ran and got the gas tank from the furnace room.  
  
"This is it," Kumanari said and walked over to the fireplace, throwing the statue in, and then starting to pour the gas all over it. Then Uriko walked in and smirked at her. "You think I'll just let you get away with that," Uriko asked and laughed, "You are GOING to die!" Uriko lunged at her with the knife and Kumanari dodge it by swinging herself away. Uriko fell forward and dropped her knife from the unexpected dodge, and Kumanari started trying to light the lighter.  
  
Uriko got up, but Inazuma came out, as impossible as it seemed, grabbing the knife before she could and stabbing her with it. "This is the end BRAT," she yelled. Uriko started crying and the house being shaking as if a huge earthquake had come, suddenly. Inazuma saw that the amulet had fallen on the ground and quickly ran over to grab it. Uriko got up again but before she could do anything Kumanari had already lit the statue with the lighter. "No," Uriko screamed, passing out, as something seemed to explode from her and the statue.   
  
Kumanari fell to her knees, looking exhausted. "This has to be the end of that," she gasped. Then Uriko stirred a little and moaned. "Oww..." she said quietly, in her normal voice. "Uriko..." Kumanari said, smiling, "good, you'll be ok..." Then Kumanari passed out, falling face first into the red carpet.   



	7. Prolog 2

Kumanari woke up to see a strange guy looking at her. She jumped up in the bed she was in and looked around in confusion. "Where am I," she asked, "Who are you?" "Good," he replied, "you're alright." The slightly older man saw the look she was giving him and he laughed a little.   
  
"I am agent Taba, a detective from the local police station, and you are at the hospital," he explained, "I was sent to question you and your family on the murderers that happened." "Uh," Kumanari jolted up, remembering what had happened at Mitsuko's house, "Where are they?" "Don't worry," Taba answered, "Your aunt, uncle, and cousin Uriko are all fine...they were sent to stay at a nearby hotel for a while."   
  
Taba smiled a little when he saw Kumanari relax. "Your father's coming t-," he started speaking again and got cut off by a scream outside. He jolted to his feet and ran to the door. "You stay here where it's safe," he said, "I'll make sure everything's ok!" With that Taba took out his gun and hurried out of the room. Kumanari waited for a while, but he didn't come back. Finally her worry and curiosity got the best of her, and she got up.   



End file.
